<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domed Ceilings by ofthelabyrinth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556318">Domed Ceilings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthelabyrinth/pseuds/ofthelabyrinth'>ofthelabyrinth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, General Shenanigans, Marriage Proposal, percabeth, theyre in their 20s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthelabyrinth/pseuds/ofthelabyrinth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth Chase is a creative woman. </p><p>	Whenever her friends have a problem, she’s the first person they ask for advice. Naturally, the daughter of Athena is the one who goes out of her way to make the most surprising proposal of all time. She and Percy were in their mid-20s and had come up with an unspoken pact years ago that Annabeth would be the one to propose. They were basically married after all, and Annabeth was the one with the plans. And so, true to form, that’s precisely what she did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domed Ceilings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annabeth Chase is a creative woman. </p><p>	Whenever her friends have a problem, she’s the first person they ask for advice. Naturally, the daughter of Athena the one who goes out of her way to make the most surprising proposal of all time. She and Percy were in their mid-20s and had come up with an unspoken pact years ago that Annabeth would be the one to propose. They were basically married after all, and Annabeth was the one with the plans. And so, true to form, that’s precisely what she did. </p><p>	It was surprisingly easy to get everyone on board. Frank, Jason, Piper, and Tyson agreed before she even finished the sentence. The Stolls were necessary for the gathering of decorations. It was minimal, a few streamers, a balloon or two, and just stopping by Sally’s to pick up a cake. Even then, it took some convincing, Connor and Travis voiced objections because their “gift for smuggling and stealing is worth far more than a few drachmas and an IOU.” In the end, however, they accepted the deal. Finally, all she had to do was get him there. And without suspicion at that. </p><p>	She had to pick out a specific day; first, that’s where Piper came in handy. A simple request for a closed aquarium was all it took. Then, to avoid suspicion, she had to make Percy be the one to offer up the idea for a trip. This was relatively simple. A few mentions of ads she saw discussing types of fish at the aquarium in every few conversations were enough for Percy to get interested, child of Poseidon, and all that. Once he did, she offered a day, and then it was just a waiting game. </p><p> </p><p>	On the day before the proposal, she took Tyson out to the spot, it was underneath the dome so that there were fish everywhere around them but the floor. Tyson was suspiciously coy about the whole thing. However, since he’s physically unable to keep a secret for longer than a few hours, Annabeth didn’t think much of it. </p><p>	Tyson gave surprisingly clear and firm instructions, detailing precisely what topics would keep Percy talking for the necessary amount of time. “Start with the pollution of the Atlantic Ocean. I don’t care if your species only exists in the Pacific find a fish from the Atlantic.”</p><p> </p><p>	The very day arrived, Annabeth dressed as nicely as she could without garnering suspicion. This ended up being more complicated than it seemed. She realized Percy probably wouldn’t guess if she was wearing a wedding dress. Still, he would definitely notice if she wore heels instead of sandals. She left two hours early, using Frank and Jason’s ability to reach high places and Leo’s flame to efficiently handle the most difficult tasks. Katie Gardner, Clarisse, Chris, some other cabin leaders, and a gathering of miscellaneous close friends all showed up. This was far more people than Annabeth intended. However, they gave a valid reason.</p><p>	“I’m here for the flowers. If you want them to be in the best shape possible, you can only trust a child of Demeter! Like the other cabin leaders, we all have a specific skill, and there’s no better occasion to use them than this!” explained Katie.</p><p>	“I’m just here for the cake, and Chris wanted to show support,” Clarisse clarified, but Annabeth knew she was here to support them just as much as Chris was.</p><p>	“Well,” Annabeth said, checking her watch, “I think it’s about time.”</p><p> </p><p>	She and Percy had made an agreement to wait near the entrance to the building, so there was time to talk and walk through before she proposed. They hadn’t gone on an exact date like this recently. Annabeth was delighted to see that it didn’t change how easily they could slide into conversation. She always was surprised, even after all these years. It significantly lessened her nerves. He was the one. Forever and always.</p><p>	“Gods, I haven’t been here in ages,” Percy started, “I think it was freshman year? But my mind was so focused on the Prophecy I hardly paid any attention.”</p><p>	“If it makes you feel any better, I’ve never been here.”</p><p>	That made Percy brighten significantly, deciding that a tour was absolutely necessary to rectify her loss of experience, “Well, you’re lucky that your first time is with a Poseidon kid such as me. I have all the top-secret knowledge marine biologists crave.” </p><p>	And thus, his rambling started. When Percy was making conversation this passionately, Annabeth felt compelled to pay attention. She became so invested that the proposal took a backseat in her mind as she realized they would eventually get to the dome. There was no point in stressing about it now. She didn’t recognize that Percy was moving through the museum in a particular pattern, making sure the dome was the last location, fascinated by his rhapsodizing on the magnificence of the giant Pacific octopus. </p><p>When they finally reached it, she waited until she saw the hint of conflict on Percy’s face before smiling, nodding at the waiting fish, and said, “I can wait.”</p><p> </p><p>	And just like that, a conversation unlike one she’d ever be able to experience started. It was mystifying, watching a very obviously intellectual discussion, while not being able to comprehend what one side is saying. She didn’t have time to admire Percy, she realized, so she shook off her second of stupor and got to work. She shrugged off her jacket and reached into her pocket with nervous, clammy hands. As she was looking down, she didn’t see the gargantuan school of fish approaching the glass and arranging themselves with speed she could only dream of. Nevertheless, as she looked up with the ring box, they were what caught her eye as she was kneeling, it was only once Annabeth was on the ground that she realized what they were spelling out. Her eyes locked with Percy’s and found that his position mirrored her’s entirely.</p><p>	Percy, never without a snarky response, said the only thing possible, “I guess I know your answer then.”</p><p>	Annabeth had no response other than laughter.</p><p>	As this was occurring, more laughter joined in with hers. Annabeth should’ve guessed, “I was double agent-ed. With a group of over 20 people. My mother will be so ashamed.”</p><p>	“You’re marrying a son of Poseidon, your mother is already ashamed,” Clarisse remarks. She promptly followed it up with an exasperated, “I couldn’t resist,” after Katie slapped her arm.</p><p>	“If it makes you feel better, I also got double agent-ed,” Percy responds. Percy, who couldn’t wait for another second to marry her, their unspoken agreement be damned. Percy, who gave up immortality for her and vice versa. Percy, who dove into Tartarus with her. Percy, who she’s ready to spend the rest of her life with.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>